elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The World-Eater's Eyrie
Walkthrough Click here for a video walkthrough on how to complete this quest. Skuldafn Temple As soon as you get to Skuldafn, you are likely to be attacked by a dragon at this point. There will also be some Draugrs there waiting for you while attacking the dragon. Use your best weaponry, and then kill it and absorb its soul. Be cautious, as there is another dragon waiting for you further ahead. Deal with the second dragon like you did the first. Note that there is only one fixed Dragon encounter here. The other Dragon battle outside is a random encounter and may not be present in every play-through. Fight your way to the temple filled with Draugrs. There are also two optional areas (Skuldafn South Tower and Skuldafn North Tower). These contain random treasures as well as Draugr enemies to fight. Inside the temple, you will come across a puzzle room. Also around the left side of the entrance to the outside of the temple is a random chest with good items. Puzzle Rooms Stand by the lever and face the puzzle. On the left and right side of the puzzle are pillars with emblems on them. Turn the puzzle pieces until the shown emblem is pointing at the emblem on the walls. When looking at the puzzle from the lever, change the left to a snake and the right to a whale. The centre pillar dictates which gate opens. The left is snake and the right is eagle. The right gate has a chest in it. Second Puzzle Room: This room has a pillar that you see immediately on entry, as well as a couple of enemies. There are two more pillars once you go up the steps. The solution is Whale (upper left), Snake (lower middle), and Eagle (upper right). You can get to the door without solving the puzzle by using the Whirlwind Sprint shout while on the platform near the lever or by simply jumping across. Third Puzzle: You will come to a hallway where you will have to fight a Draugr Wight Lord, Draugr Scourge Lord, Draugr Death Overlord or Dragon Priest. Defeat him, then pick up the Diamond Claw, value 1000, from his remains. From top to bottom: Wolf, Moth, Dragon. In the next room there is the word for the shout Storm Call. Enter Sovngarde on top of Skuldafn]] Once you get to the roof of Skuldafn Temple there is one Elder Dragon and one leveled dragon sleeping on each side of the portal and 4 Draugr Deathlords(Do not wake them or use the "Storm Call" shout if you do not wish to make the fight more difficult; note that using Dragonrend on one of them will wake both of them up). After that you will encounter a Dragon Priest. The priest’s name is Nahkriin, and his staff is the key to going to Sovngarde. Kill Nahkriin and take his staff (don't forget to grab his mask, as this is the only chance you will have to do so), use it on the altar, and jump into the portal. Nahkriin can be extremely difficult for lower leveled players, especially those who do not have any resistance to frost damage. Nakhriin relies heavily on ranged attacks and will, at all times, keep his distance. He will immediately back away if the Dragonborn gets too close. In some cases, he will also casts a cloak spell before the fight, as a form of defense against melee-oriented characters. (Note: like every other Dragon Priests, Nahkriin carries a staff with him, so be cautious when fighting him!). Also, be very wary of the spell 'Ice Spike', this spell will drastically slow you down for a short period of time, leaving you more vulnerable to his attacks. A strategy that can be useful is to position yourself near the edge of the large stairs (if you walk up the stairs, position yourself to your right) and hide behind the pillar. Nahkriin's AI is made in such a way that he will never confront you in melee range. This will make it so that while you're hiding behind the pillar, Nahkriin will just be waiting for you to poke your head out to shoot his spikes at you. Use this to your advantage by equipping your bow and hopefully many arrows found throughout your travels and continue to slowly pick away at the casters' health. Fire an arrow or two and hide behind the pillar. The higher your Archery level is by this point, the easier it is to kill Nahkriin. Continue to slowly chip away at his health until he is finally dead, making sure to save every so often. (In case you make a mistake with positioning or get hit too many times.) Another strategy that can work, is to lure Nahkriin over to the edge, and then run at him with a melee attack, and he will fall off the edge and die. After he falls down, go down the stairs to collect his items. Instead of a melee strike, shouts can be substituted for the convenience of the player, such as Fire Breath. Notes *The two dragons sitting on pillars to the right and left of Nahkriin do not appear to be sleeping. They were both awake and their heads would follow the player as he moved around them. They do not appear to be aggressive and can't be killed (unless using Dragonrend on them, immediately making them hostile). As soon as their health is all the way down, they will start talking. *If the player uses the "Storm Call" shout while attacking Nahkriin, lighting will begin to strike Nahkriin dealing damage to him. *There is a way to come up to Nahkriin and he will not be hostile, even if attacked. When coming out of Skuldafn Temple to Skuldafn there is a wooden bridge directly outside, if you head to the right, climb the rocks, it is possible to get behind Nahkriin and he will not be hostile. *On the roof of the temple there is a chest in front of the door in the ruins of a tower. *You do not have to kill Nahkriin. You may simply use the Whirlwind Sprint shout to get past him. You have to get to the portal before he touches the staff. If you can make it before he gets to the staff, you can jump in and save yourself some trouble. However, you will never be able to recover his mask. *After you obtain the Storm Call shout, and before you enter Skuldafn, go inside the little chamber to the right and look inside a bowl on the shelve. (On the right side when you enter) Inside you'll find a linen wrap, but underneath the wrap you'll find a flawless emerald (worth 750) a flawless garnet (worth 160) and a flawless diamond (worth 1000). Another Flawless Emerald can be found outside in the ruined tower (across the wooden bridge, before fighting Nahkriin). A Flawless Ruby can be found inside the temple, in a room past the third puzzle but before the word wall. *While on your way to the keep, you will see a non-hostile draugr looking at a chest. He will only attack if you linger near him long enough. External Links *Click here for a YouTube tutorial on completing this quest. Bugs * It is possible for the first Skuldafn puzzle room to glitch, not allowing the middle pillar to rotate at all and thus not allowing the player to open the door and continue. Reloading from a save outside the temple appears to fix this. I had this issue however after finding the game had glitched. I saved the game and reloaded that save and this fixed the problem which then allowed me to continue. * The puzzle with the Diamond Claw won't open even after inserting the right sequence. Try reloading to a save or leaving the temple and reentering the sequence. * The guard you are supposed to talk to when you need to release Odahviin might have died while capturing the Dragon. This might happen because you did not use Dragonrend soon enough. If the guard died, then a guard out of Dragonsreach will soon come after Farengar and will wait on the (from the door) left upper platform. In addition, on the opposite platform is a lever that will release Odahviing manually. Also, sometimes these 2 guards will become unkillable like essential NPCs. *If you attack Odahviing when he is captured but you haven't talked to him he will attack you and when you release him you can't kill him either. This happened to me and I depleted all his health he began to spin around and my character wouldn't be able to move. Reloading and capturing him again will work to fix the bug. *If you deplete Odahviing's health in a fight before you trap him, he will stand in a place for a moment, then regenerate his health to full points and attack you again. It is not possible to kill him. *If you charge Nahkriin and attack him before he touches his staff, it is possible to knock him around so he can't touch the staff and he will stay passive. *There is another bug where if you die after riding Odahviin, he will appear near a river below Dragon's Reach, but he is unreachable. If you saved before riding him, then you will not be able to talk to him or move. This bug has yet to been fixed. *If you kill the dragon priest before he grabs the staff you can not activate the seal.